Kelsey Glenn/Quotes
Calling for Help * Help! Help me! * I need some help! * Help me now! * Somebody help me please! Bumped Into Friendly Terms * Oops, I'll watch out next time. * Oh my bad. * Sorry! My mistake! * I'm sorry sweetie, I gotta watch my surroundings. Unfriendly Terms * Watch it! * You're so clumsy! * Oh my god, Watch it! * Hey, watch it idiot! * Loser, watch where you're going! * Get out of my way! By Townie/Dropout * Sorry sweetie, some of us have things to do in our life. S'cuse me! By Jimmy when Respect is Low * I can't believe I bumped into an idiot like you, now move! By Greaser * Great now I have to wash my clothes because of you. By Nerd * Get out of my way nerd! By Prep * Excuse me, snob! Hit by Vehicle * What's wrong with you! * Someone call an ambulance! * Owwww... * You'll be hearing from my mom's lawyer! Saying Goodbye * I'll see you later! * I have something else to do, bye. * Mandy probably needs me, nice chatting with ya. * See you soon sweetie! Butt Pinched * (Shrieks) What do you think you're doing?! * (Gasps) I'm not that kind of girl! * (Shrieks) Pervert! Bike Related Crashing Bike * Ah! Damn it! * Stupid thing! * I hope my mom buys me a car! * Not again! Seeing Bike Trick * Wow, cool! * Be careful! * Awesome! Reacting to Failed Bike Trick * Haha! Loser! * Try better next time dork! * Wow... * That's just sad... Stealing Bike * This is mine now. * Thanks for getting this bike for me! * I needed a new bike anyway. Bike Stolen From * Hey, give it back! * Stop! Thief! * No! * Someone call the police! * Stop him! Somebody! * Stop her! Someone! Carnival * This is like sooooo fun! * Let's go on the rollercoaster! * Lets visit the fun house! * Can you win me a bear? * The Big Squid was awesome! * We should go to the go karts! Chasing * Get back here! * Stop running! * Hey! Escaped From * Ugh, I'm gonna let the football team deal with this. * I can't believe this. * Why did I waste my time. * Seriously?! Out of Breath * Need....water.. * Ew...sweat.. Wandering Around/Chatter * I never realized how beautiful the sky is. * Wonder where Mandy is. * I can't wait till I become captain of the cheer squad. * I'm like soooo amazing. * Class feels like it's only getting longer. * I can really go for a snack. Complaining * Hey! That's not right! * Wow, how wrong is that! * That isn't ethical! Confused * That was... weird. * Wait... huh? Congratulating * Grats! * I'm sooo happy for you! * That's amazing! Conversing Ambient Conversation * We should totally go to the plaza one day. * Let's talk about me now. * That loser Ivan really thinks Ted is his friend. * The food here is so disgusting! I swear I saw something on my plate move! * The boys keeping egging the dorm! An egg hit my window yesterday! * That Donald kid tried to flirt with me in Chemistry the other day. * You should come to the next game. * I really gotta start closing my curtains at night. Those boys are so perverted. * Being a cheerleader can be such a chore. * Casey is such a idiot, he can't even ask a girl out without sounding like an pig. * Lola smells like cheap perfume, no wonder why she's not on the squad. * I should totally take you shopping so you don't have to dress like trash. * Coach Burton is such a skeeze. * I cannot handle the smell of the dead animals in Biology. * Those other cheerleaders need serious improvement. * That Hopkins kid is like such a pain. Chapter 1 * Another year at Bullworth. Chapter 2 * Finally, I can go shopping at the Plaza! Chapter 3 * Ugh, winter is so awful. Chapter 4 * I gotta start practicing for the big game. Chapter 5 * Blue Skies causes so much heat, it's ruining my hair. Chapter 6 * This was a crazy year... Reacting to Rumor * Are you serious?! * No way! * Oh my god. * I can't believe it! * That's crazy. Responding * As if. * Whatever. * I heard about that. * Let's talk about me now. * That's interesting. * That's really crazy. To Question * I'm not that type of person. * Um, sure. * Who do you think I am?! * Nah, sounds boring. Questions * Don't I look cute today? * Is Christy gossiping about me? * Wanna go shopping? * Do you know how long it takes for me to get ready in the morning? Ending Conversation * I'll talk to you later. * Be safe. * I gotta go, I'll see you later. Dodgeball Related Defeated * They obviously cheated! * This is unacceptable! * I wasn't supposed to lose! Defeated Team * If your team actually tried you might've won. * Haha! Losers! * I feel so bad for you guys, oh wait I don't! Trash Talking Player * My grandma can throw better than that! * Scared to hit a girl? * Try harder and you might hit me. Trash Talking Opposite Team * Losers! * Jocks always win, you think you have a chance? * Good luck dorks! Victory * Yay! * Another victory for me! * Come back when you learn to play! Team Victory * We did it guys! * Yes! We won! * Goooooo Bullworth!! Pranking * Did you really think this wasn't gonna happen? * Awww, are you gonna cry? * Think of the positives if there are any. Pranked * That's so mean! * I'm telling my brother! * What is wrong with you! Disgusted * Ugh! That's disgusting! * Gross! Don't Hit * I'm supposed to be your friend! * Stop that hurts! * What is wrong with you, I'm on your side! * I'm a girl! You can't hit me! Errand * It's getting dark and I would really like it if you could bring me back to the dorm. * Those Bullies stole my bag! Jimmy can you please get it back! * Can you bring these books back to the library for me? They're almost due. Fighting * How dare you!? * Your in for it kid! * You're so dead! Bragging After Winning * Why did you even try? * Ha! I win again! Fighting a Townie/Dropout * Why do I even bother with a dropout! Fighting a Greaser * Get your dirty, greasy hands away from me! Fighting a Nerd * I'll knock those glasses off your face! Fighting a Prep * Can't buy your way outta this! Fight Instigated * Do you WANT an ass kicking?! * I'll hit you so hard you're ancestors will feel it! * You're basically asking me to kick your ass. Beaten/Knocked Out * C-call the nurse. * I can't believe it... * I never lose... Spit On * You can't do that, I'm a girl! Watching a Fight * Stop being so barbaric! * Kick their ass! * Stop fighting! Surprised regarding Fight * W-what? * What's going on? Fire Alarm * Finally some action around here. Flustered * Haha..haaa... * It wasn't anything, just silliness * D-don't worry about it. Food Fight * Don't get food on me! Freak Show * That's so freaky Giving Gift * Here's something from me to you. Asking for Gift * A pretty girl deserves pretty gifts. Given Gift Too Receiving Gift * Oh my god! Thank you! * That's so sweet of you! * -Gasp- For me?! Thank you so much! Thanking * Thanks so much, love ya sweetie. Demanding Cash * It'll be appreciated if you can donate some money to me. * I need some shopping money, and I expect it to come from you. * A pretty girl needs some money to make a living in this school. * I just need a bit to pay for something small. Paid * So generous. * Thanks for the cash sweetie. * You better have more than this next time. Greeting * Nice to meet you! * How's it going! * It's nice to see you again. Older Woman * Morning mam. * Good Afternoon mam. Older Man * Morning sir. * Good Afternoon sir. Jimmy When He is Wearing Nice Clothes * You look stunning today Hopkins~ * Jimmy you actually clean up nicely. Hat * I like your hat Jimmy. Shoes * Someone has good taste in shoes. Shirt * Nice top, where did ya buy it? Boys * Hey, strong, tall, and handsome. High Respect * Hi Jimmy! * How's it goin' Hopkins? * Heeey Hopkins! Greeted Low Respect * You're wasting my time already. * We aren't friends, get lost loser. * Don't talk to me, I don't like you Thinks Their Current Appearance is Not Good * This weather is messing with my hair. * Maybe I need to cut down on eating again... Surprised to Receive Help * Oh! You're helping me? * Thanks for the help! Requesting Help * Jimmy I really need your help. * Hey Hopkins I need you for a minute. * Jimmy do you have time to help me. Hired Offering Assistance * I can help you if you need it. * Need any help Hopkins? About to Leave * This was fun, but I have other things to do. * Sorry Jimmy, but I gotta go. Asking for Help * I need help over here! * Help me now! * Don't just stand there, help me! Taunting * I suggest you walk away before you get hurt. * I can kick your ass right here and right now. * If you had half of a brain, you wouldn't be here right now. * You're stupider than the public school kids. Aggressive * Are we gonna have a problem! * Don't make me kick your ass! * This is your last chance to walk away! * You got some balls idiot! New Kid * I hope you enjoy your stay new kid! Clothing * Did you go dumpster diving? * Christ Hopkins, who taught you how to dress? Haircut * I think you need a better barber because that hair is a mess? * Don't come too close, with hair like that you might have lice. Similar to Them but Low Respect * Yeah... stop being a wannabe. Indignant * Excuse me?! * That is not right one bit! * What are you doing you A-hole! Jimmy After Respect is Lost * Beat it, has been. * I don't talk to snakes! Jeering * HA! You're such an idiot! * You aren't worth the dirt on my shoe! * Dweeb! Taunted Intimidated * W-why are you being so mean? * I was raised to be nice! * Don't b-be so rude... * Please leave me alone! Humiliated * Why would you say something like that! (Crying) * (Screaming and Crying) * Why would you do something like that! (Crying) Not Intimidated * Yeah, whatever. * You think that hurts? * Ha, try harder sweetie. * Awwww you couldn't hurt a fly. * Don't hurt yourself sweetie. * I needed a laugh today. Attacked * Don't hit me! * Stop! * Have you lost it!? * Ow! You hit me! * Excuse me! I'm a girl! * Jimmy have you lost your mind! Scared * I-I'll go * Hey, b-be cool... * P-please leave me alone... please.. Sucking Up * I always found you handsome.. * I'll go out with you... * You can come hang with me any day... Laughing Short Laugh * Hahaa! Idiot! Long Laugh * AaaHahaaahaaaa! I can't take it! Ahaaaa! Making Out After Making Out * Wow, that was amazing. * You actually know what you're doing, I'm shocked. * That was totally unexpected. * Whoa Jimmy, I... Before Making Out * Soooo Jimmy... * This is crazy, but... * We should... you know... Payback * Oh this won't do.. I'll get my revenge. Puking * G-gross (Vomiting) Hit by a Dead Rat * A dead rat! What the hell is wrong with you! * Revolting! A rat? Seriously! * Is that a rat?! (Screaming) Helping Friend/Cliquemate * I'm coming! * Leave them alone! * Hey! That's my friend! Reacting Seeing Something Cool * Wow, that's really cool! * Awesome! Seeing Something Lame * I'm not impressed. * Whatever. Vandalism * What is wrong with you? * You're gonna have to pay for that. * Hey, what's the deal! * Didn't your mom ever teach you to not break things?! Weapon Fired * Don't hit me! * What was that! * Point that away from me! Something in Store * I should buy it. * That'll definitely match my shoes. * Wonder if they have it in my size. Hit by Stink Bomb * That smells worse than the lunch food. * Ugh, disgusting! Tattling * Sir, someone is causing a disturbance. * Mam, I need you to please deal with this student. Leading the Way * Follow me! * I know the way, come on! When Character does not Follow * I said come on! * Don't stand there! Let's go! Whining * It's not fair! What's That? * What is that? Boy/Jimmy spotted in Girls' Dorm * There's a boy in here! * Ms. Peabody!!! * Jimmy!! What are you doing in here!! * (Screaming) Get this boy out of here! * You're in the wrong dorm! * Someone get Ms. Peabody! (Screaming) Category:Original Character Quotes